Trip to the Carnival
by 4fireking
Summary: Commission from Sir Demon Wolf Lord. This is a one-shot story about a man named Tommy taking his son to the carnival. That's all it is. By luck they met the Griffins there. Everyone thinks about going to the carnival but it always ends in happiness or disappointment.


-Naval Training Facility, Quahog, Rhode Island-

A grown man wearing a sergeant's uniform paced angrily in front of a line of cadets, all who followed his movements nervously. The man had short black hair with hazel colored-eyes and slightly tanned skin, "You all are the single most disgraceful thing I have ever seen!" said the man stopping his pacing and turned to face the cadets, "And I've seen Yogi Bear try to get laid".

-Cutaway-

"Ladies it's bigger than the average bears" said Yogi to a pair of women, both of whom looked rather disgusted. A couple of heated words and one slap to the face later, Yogi was sulking on a bar stool. "I don't get why they weren't interested" Yogi complained to his friend Tommy Sky, "Yogi no woman in her right mind would want to have sex with a bear" said Tommy.

"Oh! So they would have sex with a dog, but not a bear?!" asked Yogi angrily, Tommy only shrugged sympathetically. "Sorry Yogi but I don't write the script I just follow it" said Tommy. Hearing that Yogi gave his friend a confused look, "What script?" asked Yogi curiously. Tommy stuttered for a few brief moments before looking where the cameras were, "Back to to the Plot"

-At The Plot-

A couple of cadets snickered quietly until the Sergeant glared at them for a moment, "And if you don't shape up you'll end up like Private Jenkins over there" said the Sergeant pointing to his left making the cadets look over in that direction but saw nothing but a hole in the ground. "That's right, continued the Sergeant who walked over to the hole, "You'll be digging a latrine for the rest of your training here".

Then the Sergeant looked down the hole expecting to see Jenkins hard at work, only to see an very deep hole but no Jenkins. "Where did he go!" Bellowed the Sergeant, "JENKINS!".

-Beijing,China-

Private Jenkins kept digging the hole deeper since he had never been given orders to stop, "But it's not like I could dig straight to China right?" said Jenkins to himself. Finally he could see sunlight and started digging faster, a couple of minutes later his head popped out of the ground. And looked a nearby person in the eye, "...You're not the sergeant".

-Naval Training Facility, Quahog Rhode Island-

Sergeant Tommy Sky sat down at his desk with a soft sigh, he had just sent the remaining cadets to search for Jenkins, before he had the chance to open a beer from his mini-fridge his phone began ringing. "If this is another telemarketer then I'm gonna be pissed" said Sergeant Sky, before he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said

"Hello dear" said a very familiar and welcome voice over the receiver, making the Sergeant smile, it was his wife Susan. "To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your sweet voice" said Tommy, he heard his wife laugh lightly. "You charmer...Anyway I was wondering if you could take Tyler to the carnival today" asked Susan with a hopeful tone.

"The Carnival?" asked Tommy confused, he thought that it wasn't for another couple of months. "Why can't you take him?" asked Tommy with a hint of suspicion, "Because I don't want to" was her cheeky response. Tommy sighed very lightly, he loved his wife very much but sometimes she acted like a child. "Ok I'll be home in a few minutes" he said before hanging the phone.

-20 minutes Later-

"Thanks for taking to the Carnival Dad" said Tyler as he sat in the passenger seat of his father's Chevy truck, Tyler had slightly long red hair he inherited from his mother and had his father's hazel eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a pokeball on it along with the words 'Gotta Catch Them All!', along with a pair of blue jeans and green tennis shoes.

"You're welcome son" said Tommy as he drove his truck towards the carnival grounds, "so anything interesting happen in school?". Tyler was quiet for a couple of moments before he spoke, "Oh yeah we started taking Sex Ed classes!" said Tyler excitedly. "Is that right?' asked his Father glancing at him briefly before returning his sight to the road, "Hey did you know that we don't evolve like Pokemon?" asked Tyler innocently.

This made his father snicker under his breath for a brief moment before calming down, his son had been under the belief that humans were like Pokemon and evolved in the same way. It had been hilarious when he asked his Mom and him what level he would evolve like them, needless to say they nearly busted a rib trying to hold in their laughter.

"You don't say" said Tommy with a suppressed chuckle, which his son heard and wondered why his dad was laughing. A few minutes later they pulled into the Carnival's parking lot, at the same time a red car parked in the space next to them. And inside was a very familiar family, that everybody in Quahog knew about through one way or another: The Griffin's.

The Father's name was Peter, he wore a simple white shirt with green pants. He had short brown hair and was unhealthy overweight, not to mention he had the mind of a child and the attention span of a squirrel on caffeine. Lois was his wife and she wore a green shirt with beige pants, she also had thick red hair and a pointed noise with a shrill voice to got with it.

They were accompanied by their three children, Meg (the Eldest) had her mother's hairstyle but with her father's hair color, she wore a pink hat that covered most of her head. And a pink shirt along with a pair of blue pants, Meg also had large circular glasses on her face. Chris(the Middle Child) shared his father's weight and mentality, he had a black baseball cap on his head of short blond hair. He wore a blue shirt and tan pants.

Stewie (The Youngest) had a bald head save for a few thin strands, and his head was shaped like a football. He wore red suspenders over a simple yellow shirt, and finally there was the family's dog Brian. He had white fur and a thick protruding nose, but what really stood out was his ability to speak perfect English.

"Hello Mrs. Griffin" said Tommy as he exited his car, followed shortly by his son. Lois who had just exited the family's car turned around and noticed Tyler waving at her, "Oh Hello Tyler it's been awhile since I've seen you" said Lois warmly ruffling the young boys hair. She gave him a few piano lessons a few months ago, but he stopped attending when his interest for it ran out. "Hey Lois You know this guy?" asked Peter who eyed Tommy in what was probably a curious look, but made him look dumber if that was possible.

"Yes Peter this is Tommy Sky a Navy Cadet Instru..." started Lois but was swiftly interrupted, "WOW so you're a Pirate?" asked Peter excitably ignoring the glare his wife sent him.

"No I'm..." Tommy tried to explain but he too was interuppted.

" That's even cooler than when my ancestor Ahab Griffin fought the scourge C" said Peter off-handily.

A man looking exactly like Peter but with a thick beard, and a pirate uniform stared out of a telescope. Soon a geyser of water shot up into the air, "Hahahaha! Dar You are" said Ahab as he readied a canon, a couple of seconds passed before something large emerged from the ocean. It was a giant letter 'C', it roared prompting Ahab to fire the cannonball. But it passed harmlessly through the large opening. 'C' disappeared into the ocean making Ahab throw his hat on to the floor angrily.

"And that is why pirates hate the letter 'C'" said Peter only to find that everybody had left him, and he hurried after them.

-Timeskip: 3 hours later-

Tommy Sky drove home with his son asleep in the passenger seat, it had been an exhausting day for him. First Stewie and Chris and him competed to see who could win the most at the various games featured at the Carnival, with Tyler coming out on top. Next Peter got in a drunk fight with all the clowns at the Big Top, which resulted in severe collateral damage to their surroundings. Tommy looked over at his son and smiled softly, it had been a pretty fun day.


End file.
